FMD H14 Combat Defibrillator
The FMD H14 Combat Defibrillator is a device worn around the hands that functions as both a melee weapon and as a means to heal injured team mates. It was manufactured by UTC Defense Tech and released in Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack V10. Background When UTC troops stationed in medical bays around the galaxy asked for a lightweight and portable device to revive fallen troops, R&D teams came up with the FMD H14 Combat Defibrillator Unit. The H14 is a set of advanced defrillators worn around the hands, which are designed to bring portable resuscitation without sacrificing weight. However, live tests on the field quickly found that the H14 carried too much charge, so instead of saving lives, it just ended them. The H14s can still be used to charge and activate suit life-support systems, giving the user and his allies a small health boost. The H14 is now deployed as a force multiplier for select Berserker Squads, who make great use of its damage reducing dispersion field. Gameplay The Defibrillators are a more tactical choice for the player's melee slot. Primary launches reasonably quick strikes which inflict low damage and cause a tazer effect on the enemy's view. Secondary launches an uppercut which can knock players into the air. If sufficient reserve charge is available, uppercuts create a shockwave which inflicts an extra 50 damage upon enemies and heals nearby allies for a maximum of 50. Striking an ally with the defibrillators restores their HP, regardless of mode. When holding the weapon special key, the defibrillators block melee attacks regardless of charge. If the player has remaining charge, pulses are generated at intervals which damage nearby enemies and heal nearby allies, as well as granting a degree of frontal protection to the user. The rate of damage and healing is far slower than that of the striking modes of this weapon and it is a common mistake to use the pulse mode to heal in situations where the primary or secondary modes would be quicker. Gallery File:BW-1stP-H14.png|First-person view. Trivia * The FMD H14 Combat Defibrillator was made within the span of a week after its primary developer, Captain Xavious, decided on a whim that a weapon suitable for dedicated medics was not being covered sufficiently by the FMD G28 Medicinal Aerosol. * This weapon was textured by Shadow Blade, one of the members of the RuneStorm developement team, one of only two weapons in the Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack actually textured by a member of RuneStorm (see also CYLO UAW). * Sergeant Kelly came up with the original concept for a fist delivered defibrillator style melee weapon. * The name FMD H14 stands for F'ield '''M'edical 'D'evice 'H'andheld variant '''14. * The color scheme for the Combat Defibrillator was inspired by the Berserk pickup from the original Doom games. * It is a recurring theme for the healing weapons of SKBP to often have some sort of ironic twist to their means of healing. In the case of the H14's, the shock alone is enough to cause massive cardiac failure (by explosion) if actually used as a defibrillator, and as such they are used to jump start the life support units that are presumeably embedded in the players' armor instead. ---- Category:Melee Category:Healing weapons Category:Addon weapons Category:Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack Category:WIP